The Ridiculous Race
Summary. Plot Anne Maria yawns, feeling very relaxed and wakes up to discover that the final 7 contestants are all in a plane!!! (XD The look on everyone's face is priceless!!!) In the confessional, Alejandro states that he did not miss this plane at all after Total Drama World Tour. He says that once the season was over, he quickly went back home and took the longest siesta ever! (We get it!! You're Spanish!!) For this challenge, we will be trying out something new, a prototype for a possible future spin off. We will be paying homage to what is arguably the best season we've ever had, Total Drama World Tour, in a "Around The World!" Challenge!! The rules are simple; the final 7 will be paired off into 4 pairs and will have to figure out what exactly they are supposed to be looking for based on small hints from around the world!! The first pair back wins the challenge and immunity, and the last two pairs will be nominated for nomination for elimination! (Meaning, the two pairs will be voted on by you guys and the losing pair will be the two nominated players for elimination.) The location is only the scariest place we could think of: London!! And because we are still us, and us is still deliciously evil, we decided to throw in a bunch of booby traps to stop them in your tracks! The pairs have been pre-determined. Alejandro and Bridgette will make up "The Tropical Villains". Anne Maria and Noah will make up "Team Fierce Minus One". Mike and Trent shall be "Crazy In Love". And since Scott decided to quit making us short a player, our only Intern, Chef Hatchet and Gwen will make up "Goth Chefs". To officially kick things off, the remaining 7 players (plus Chef) are pushed off the plane, a la Drop Of Shame style!! The Tropical Villains land directly in front of the first clue: "SRAT." Alejandro quickly pulls together the word "STAR" and asks what kind of clue this is! Bridgette, annoyed, tells Alejandro that obviously they will have to head over to some sort of Telescope for the next clue, and the duo run off. Gwen runs to the clue, when Chef Hatchet tells her they aren't going to compete this time around, and that it's the perfect opportunity to search through the Jumbo Jet to find any clues to Chris's arrest, seeing as how Blaineley and Josh are away. Gwen, unsure about not competing, is reassured by Chef, who informs her that he overheard the clues, and that she will NOT be eliminated tonight as long as they get back to the finish line in time. Anne Maria and Noah pull together the pieces and Noah tells Anne Maria that they need to head over to the library to search for a local Planetarium in the system. As Team Fierce Minus One heads over the library, Noah tells Anne Maria that he realizes she regrets quitting the group the way she did and is willing to take her back as long as she promises to not backstab him again. Anne Maria laughs at this telling Noah that the only reason they ever talked was because Sierra said Noah reminds her of a less hot, lankier Justin. Noah, appalled by this, demands she walks faster. Mike and Trent make it to the first clue and deduce that the clue is Star, and Mike suggest heading over to an open field to look at the stars. Agreed, the duo runs to a local park. On the Jumbo Jet, Gwen and Chef are searching through Chris' former sleeping quarters for any clue that he is innocent, but have no luck. Gwen asks Chef why he is so obsessed with bailing Chris out seeing as how he was awful to everyone. Chef replies that despite the way Chris was on Camera, he is still an innocent man and has been the closest thing to a brother Chef has ever had. Touched, Gwen promises Chef they will find out the truth, and the duo runs out of the plane. In the confessional, Gwen states that when she was on Revenge of the Island during the finale, she did find it strange that Josh and Blaineley were present during his arrest in the first place and does believe they have something to do with it all, being the only reason she is helping Chef. Back in the competition, Alejandro and Bridgette find a telescope only to discover it was a dead end and they interpreted the clues wrong. Bridgette blames Alejandro for being all looks, no brains and runs off towards a conservatory. Alejandro, in the confessional, states that Bridgette isn't the same girl he tried to manipulate back in World Tour, and that this new girl is almost as frightening as Heather, whom he also says should call him. Anne Maria and Noah reach the library and Noah comes to the conclusion that Star means more than just a shiny thing in the sky and discovers that there is an Auditorium that used to be a Planetarium and both were used to see the "Stars" and the duo heads off to what once was the London Planetarium. Mike and Trent reach a large park and are literally swept off their feet, because they set off a booby trap and are now trapped in a net!! Unsure of what to do next, the duo begins to make out. (Bleh) Anne Maria and Noah head over to The Star Dome, where they discover the final clue: A stamp that shows a battle. Noah figures it out and tells Anne Maria they just won and runs towards the Jumbo Jet. The Tropical Villains, who were following them, runs after them. Team Fierce Minus One arrives to the finish line and deduces that the big mystery object they are looking for is the All Star Battle Logo! And with that, Anne Maria and Noah win immunity, and a trip back to the island in the ever so comfortable First Class! Alejandro and Bridgette run past the finish line, winning safety from elimination, with the Goth Chefs right after them. Unfortunately, Mike, Trent, and Gwen will all be up for nomination and one of them will be going home! With Anne Maria and Noah taking the win, the two are at odds with who to nominate. Anne Maria suggests Gwen and Trent due to their veteran status, while Noah disagrees. He believes the duo should break up the couple, AKA, the "alliance". Anne Maria, not wanting any part in Noah's plans, gives him the full rights to nominate and falls asleep in first class. That night, Trent and Mike are nominated with Trent taking the flush of shame. Trivia *The episode title is a reference the The Amazing Race. *This is the second time where the contestants are dropped off in London, England. The first time was in Total Drama World Tour during I See London.... Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes